metalfandomcom-20200223-history
HEXA MERA
HEXA MERA is a melodic death metal band with thrash and core influences. Founded in Belgium in the winter of 2010. 'Members:' *Yannick Schmit - Vocals *Pierre Baudez - Drums *Dennis Hemmerechts - Guitar *Dennis De Braekeler - Bass *Jan Huygens - Guitar 'Releases: ' Descent Into Decay' EP (12/11/2011)'' Tracks: 1. The Elemental's Rage 2. The Endless War 3. Carnage 4. Hear My Call 5. Product Of The Past BIO On the sixth day God created man. After this last act, he looked at everything he had created and saw that it was good." ... NOT! Yet, we decided to base our name on this. "HEXA MERA" is also ancient Greek for "sixth day". We didn't pick this name because we are religious, but because of the message we want to send with our music. That message being: The only reason why things go wrong with this world is us, mankind! We'll briefly go through our band's history. It all started with three individuals with a similar passion for metal. Two of them played guitar (Dennis H. and Jan H.), the other one was the drummer (Pierre B.). They became friends by coincidence. Forming a band was unavoidable. We had enough inspiration and creativity, yet finding a vocalist and a bass player seemed to be impossible. On a fine summer day in 2010 we met our bass player (Dennis DB.) at a local festival. He then knew a vocalist (Yannick S.) through mutual friends. From that day forth, HEXA MERA was born! By the time we had written couple of songs, we thought it would be a good idea to immortalize our first five songs by recording HEXA MERA's first demo: 'DESCENT INTO DECAY'. We organized the release of that demo on the date of our first live show, where we had the honors of playing with great Belgian bands such as: EVILENKO and MOKER. IN THE MEDIA ''''Descent Into Decay' review from ZwareMetalen (Dutch): Vers vlees in de kuip. Het Brusselse Hexa Mera is een nieuwe band met een zaterdaggevoel en is niet echt blij met het bloedvergieten dat momenteel op deze aardkloot plaatsvindt. Om een beetje te kunnen ventileren hebben ze vijf nummers op plaat gezet, waar wij naar mochten luisteren. Dit vinden we er van. De eerste indruk van Hexa Mera is de Scandinavische sound. Een kruising tussen Zweedse ronkende death met melodieuze inmenging uit Gothenburg enerzijds en een moderne neothrash-vibe anderzijds (vooral door de vocalen en de songstructuren). Ik hou persoonlijk wel van het dubbele gitaarwerk en de stijl van deze band die oog heeft voor verloop in zijn nummers. Hexa Mera brengt een echt live gevoel over op deze plaat, wellicht door een gebrek aan productionele middelen, maar dat deert niet. Je hoort op deze manier de vibes die de band wil overbrengen met zijn death metal die wel aanstekelijk is maar zich niet verlaagt tot goedkoop groovy gedoe. De eerste indruk van Descent into Decay is die van een death metal-band met een jeugdige attitude zonder vernieuwingsdrang, die nood heeft aan professionele tools voor de toekomst. Dus: leuke introductie. Podiumervaring opdoen, naam maken en gewoon zo verder doen. ''Descent Into Decay' review from VASKARC (Hungarian): ' Kezdő zenekarok EP-iről viszonylag ritkán ír az ember, talán azért, mert úgy istenigazából megítélni egy zenekart csak teljes hosszúságú anyag alapján lehet, másrészt talán ott motoszkál az emberben potenciálisan az az érzés, hogy egy tavaly-tavalyelőtt alakult zenekar zenéje inkább áll majd közelebb a csapnivalóhoz, mint a jóhoz. Szerencsére erről nincs szó a 2010-ben alakult brüsszel''i ötös esetében, abszolút korrekt bemutatkozással rukkoltak elő, és ha a klisés című Descent Into Decay mondjuk nagylemez formájában jött volna ki, szemem sem rebbenne, ugyanis sok gyengébb bemutatkozó nagylemezbe lehet botlani az internetnek hála. Carnal Forge/Divine Empire/The Crown-féle atomdühös ''death/thrash muzsikát nyomnak egyébként ezek az igen fiatal belga srácok, méghozzá nem is rosszul, egy-két kisebb bizonytalanságtól eltekintve megáll a lábán ez az öt számba sűrített 18 perc. 3-4 perces szerzeményekről van szó, ezekbe aztán próbálta minden puskaporát beletuszkolni a Hexa Mera, ami ugyan durranni durran, bár nem túl nagyot! A gitárhangzás viszont istencsászár, csak úgy horzsol, és sokszor felteszem magamban a kérdést, hogy külföldön miért szólhatnak tizenévesek EP-i százszor jobban, mint itthon többlemezes sokat látott zenekarok lemezei? Félő hogy ez nem csak pénzkérdés, hanem a szakértelem hiánya! Mindenesetre ha pl. a honiNigromantiát készen érezzük egy nagylemezre - akik amúgy hasonló dallamos''death metál''lal próbálkoznak - akkor ez bizony a Hexa Merára is áll, és csak magamat tudom ismételni, közepes és nagy kiadóknál is jönnek ki a Descent Into Decay-nél gyengébb, unalmasabb anyagok... Dalokat kiemelni nem is tudnék feltétlenül, korrektül egyensúlyoznak a dallamos témák és a durvulatok között, hála istennek nem borzolják a kedélyeket dallamos énekkel a srácok - sajnos tapasztalat, hogy sok fiatal banda megpróbálkozik ezzel, és bele is buknak - , van viszont fasza, bár nem világmegváltó, és ha nem is old school, de mindenképpen régivágású death/thrash muzsika főleg a The Crown által kijelölt úton! Értékelés: 8.4/10 LINKS http://www.facebook.com/hexameraofficial http://www.zwaremetalen.com/recensie/20953/Hexa-Mera-Descent-into-Decay.html http://www.vaskarc.hu/articles.php?article_id=527 Category:Melodic death metal bands